Because That Is What Families Do
by lilyevans103
Summary: Narcissa pays Andromeda a visit one month after the second war. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Because That Is What Families Do**

A/n: This is my first attempt at a story centered on Andromeda and Narcissa. So please be kind. On another note, I have uploaded chapter five of Choices. It still has no reviews. I know how many people have me on their alerts, so I know people are reading the story. Just because I have two fandoms that I write fanfic for does not change my writing style. So please review the other story too! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARICTERS! THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING! Enjoy!

**fam⋅i⋅ly**

**.**

parents and their children, considered as a group, whether dwelling together or not.

**.**

the children of one person or one couple collectively.

**.**

the spouse and children of one person.

**.**

_**any group of persons closely related by blood, as parents, children, uncles, aunts, and cousins.**_

**.**

_**all those persons considered as descendants of a common progenitor.**_

**.**

_**a group of persons who form a household under one head, including parents, children, and servants.**_

**.**

_**of, pertaining to, or characteristic of a family.**_

Andromeda Tonks sat in her sitting room with her afternoon tea. She picked up the Daily Prophet to see the face of Harry Potter looking back at her. The headline read _**War Hero, Harry Potter accepts Minister Shackelbolt's offer for an Auror position once Potter completes his education. Potter also moves into his ancestral home, Potter Hall, which has been empty for eighteen years. Story continued on pages 3,4,5, and 6.**_

"Goodfor him. He will be a great Auror. And he deserves a bit of peace. Potter Hall is supposedly enormous. From what Sirius told me from his stay there."

Andromeda said out loud, sipping her tea. Suddenly an owl flew into the room from the open window. He landed on Andromeda's knee holding out his leg to her. Andromeda took the letter from the owl and offered him the rest of her biscuit. The owl took the biscuit and took off again. Andromeda was about to open the letter, addressed to her by a Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, when there was a knock on her front door. Andromeda opened it to see Harry Potter on her doorstep smiling at her.

"Hello, dear. Come in! I will go get Teddy. Congratulations on the offer, by the way. Dora told me you wanted to join the Aurors. So, tell me, how big is Potter Hall? Sirius described it to me once, but he liked to pull my leg when we were younger." Andromeda said going to get Teddy. She came back with a sleeping Teddy and a bag of Teddy's belongings.

"Thank you, Andromeda. I really wish the paper would leave me alone, but no such luck. Yes, I've wanted to be an Auror since my fourth year. Potter Hall is huge. I figured it would be big. I knew my dad's family was rich. But not to this extent! But you can see for yourself at Christmas. I am having it there. You and Teddy will come, right? It would mean a lot to me to have you there." Harry said taking Teddy and his bag from Andromeda.

"I would be delighted to be there. I want to see the house for myself. Teddy can stay with you tonight. I just want him back in one piece tomorrow. Have a good time tonight. I will see you tomorrow." Andromeda hugged Harry briefly and let him go with Teddy.

Andromeda turned back to her sitting room. She took the letter off the end table and opened it.

_**My dear Andromeda,**_

_**As you know, the war is over. Bellatrix died defending her true love, Lord Voldemort. Rodolphus died soon after the war ended. He did truly love Bellatrix, though she never loved him back. Lucius has been sentenced to life in Azkaban for deatheater activities. My reason for writing you is to ask for your forgiveness. Mother is dying. Soon she will be gone too. I need my older sister, Andromeda. I need the sister that I used to jump into bed with when it rained. The sister who I crawled into bed with after a nightmare. The sister who I shared everything with. I am selling Malfoy Manor. Too much blood has been spilt there. Draco and I have split the money evenly. He bought a large lot of land and is designing his dream manor to put on it. Meanwhile, he bought a flat in London. I am staying with him for now. I want to have tea with you, Andromeda. I will be in your neighborhood tomorrow around three. If you write me and tell me not to come, I won't. If you don't write I will assume you will be expecting me at three. Toujours Pur.**_

_**Narcissa.**_

Andromeda sighed quietly as silent tears ran down her face. Truth be told, she had missed Narcissa. She had missed her dearly. Andromeda stood up quickly. She would allow Narcissa her tea. But she had a lot of cleaning to do. If she remembered correctly, Narcissa liked a spotless house, even if just for tea.

**THE NEXT AFTERNOON**

Andromeda took the biscuits out of the oven and set them on a plate to cool. She poured the tea from the kettle into her pink tea pot. She put two tea cups, the tea pot, cream, sugar, and the plate of biscuits on a tea tray and carried the tray into the sitting room. She had scrubbed her house from top to bottom since her letter yesterday. The house was spotless. As the clock struck three the doorbell rang.

"Always punctual, Cissa." Andromeda muttered, setting the tray on an end table between two winged armchairs. Andromeda went to unlock the door. On the porch stood Narcissa Malfoy. Andromeda stood aside to let her pass. Narcissa entered the house looking around the foyer.

Andromeda closed the door and said

"Tea's in the sitting room, Cissa. Straight through the arch. Take whichever chair you want."

Narcissa walked into the sitting room and took the chair closest to the mantel. Andromeda entered the room carrying Teddy. She put him in a playpen full of toys and gave him a bottle. Teddy took the bottle looking at Narcissa curiously. His hair changed from turquoise to white blonde. Narcissa laughed lightly and Teddy giggled.

"It means he likes you. He is my grandson. His name is Teddy. Dora named him after Ted. So you are selling you manor. What does Lucius think? " Andromeda asked sipping her tea.

"Lucius has no say, considering his life sentence in Azkaban. Draco and I decided it was best to move on. Too many people have been hurt, some even killed in that house. So we split the money evenly. Two hundred trillion galleons apiece. And countless sickles and knuts. Draco has his own gringotts account. I also have my own. Draco bought one hundred acres of land and is designing his dream manor to be built there. He is staying in a flat near kings cross for now. Until the manor is built. I am staying in his guest room for now. Until I find a place of my own.

"I want to apologize for how I treated you and mostly, how I treated Ted. I always liked him. But mother and father did not approve. So I thought I could not either. I love you, Andy. I never stopped. Bellatrix didn't either. She loved you until her dying breath. She got in way too deep, and she loved Voldemort too much to back out. But she loved and cared for us more than herself. Her Boggart was the two of us dead. It always was. She always loved us. She was ordered to kill you, did you know. She killed your family in exchange. They meant nothing to her. So she killed them without thinking twice. I know your family was everything to you. I am truly sorry for what she did. I loved her. But, if I had the chance I would have done what Molly Weasley did. What Bella did was wrong. I hope you will accept my explanation and apology. I want to be a part of your life again, Andy. If you will let me." Narcissa said quietly finishing her third cup of tea and fifth biscuit.

Suddenly there was a knock on the back door. Andromeda went and opened it. Ginny Weasley was standing on the deck.

"Mum sent me to get Teddy, Mrs. Tonks. She wants to see him. Harry isn't staying at the Burrow anymore, so Mum didn't get to see him yesterday. She also wants me to invite you to dinner tonight. Birthday dinner for Harry. He demands that you and Teddy are there. Oh, hello Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for what you did for Harry, Mrs. Malfoy. I know you could have been killed, but you lied anyway. So thank you." Ginny said following Andromeda into the sitting room.

"It's Andromeda, dear. Now, what time does Molly want me over?" Andromeda asked handing Teddy and his bag to Ginny.

"Around six. You should come too, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm sure Mum won't mind. Harry wanted to invite you, but he didn't know your address." Ginny said going over to the fireplace. She took a pinch of floo powder, yelled "The Burrow!" and was gone.

"I will always love you, Cissa. You are my baby sister, after all. I will take what you said to heart. But I will probably never forgive Bella. She destroyed my family. But I will forgive you. I want you to be in my life again. As for your housing arrangement, I have a spare room that I don't use. You are welcome to stay there. I would love it if you did actually. This house is too big for just me and Teddy. You will have to change a few dippers, but I would love to have you." Andromeda said taking Narcissa's hand.

"You want me here? If you are serious I want to pay rent as well as help with Teddy. He is a doll, by the way. I have lots of money. I could set us all up for life. Send Teddy to the best primary school. Make sure that we are never in debt. I can completely change your house if you want, Andy. I would love to stay here. I will have Draco floo my stuff over. Thank you, Andy! It's more than I ever dreamed would come from this tea." Narcissa exclaimed, kissing Andromeda's cheek and walking over to the fireplace.

"That's what families do, Cissa. They look after each other. Now go collect you belongings from Draco. And give him our address. He can visit if he wants. And by back by quarter of six. We will go to the Burrow together. After all, Harry demands our presents at his party. Love you, Cissa." Andromeda said cleaning up the tea set.

"Love you, Andy. I'll be back by five thirty. I will also stop in Diagon Alley and get Harry a gift." Narcissa said stepping into the fireplace and she was gone.

At six Andromeda and Narcissa stood at the Burrow's front door. Narcissa was shaking in fear. Andromeda took her hand and knocked three times on the front door. Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Hello, Andromeda. Harry is expecting you. And you are…" Molly said looking at Narcissa.

"This is my younger sister, Narcissa. She is now also my roommate." Andromeda said, still holding Narcissa's hand.

"Welcome to the family, Narcissa!" Molly said hugging Narcissa tightly.

"Welcome back, Cissa." Andromeda said, kissing Narcissa's cheek.

_Welcome home _Narcissa thought as Andromeda pulled her into the house.

**sis⋅ter**

**.**

_**a female offspring having both parents in common with another offspring; female sibling.**_

**.**

Also called **half sister.** a female offspring having only one parent in common with another offspring.

**.**

_**a **__**female friend**__** or protector regarded as a sister.**_

**.**

a thing regarded as feminine and associated as if by kinship with something else.

**.**

a female fellow member, as of a church.

**.**

a female member of a religious community that observes the simple vows of poverty, chastity, and obedience.

**.**

_British_. a nurse in charge of a hospital ward; head nurse.

**.**

a fellow black woman.

**.**

a woman who supports, promotes, or participates in feminism.

**.**

_Informal_. a form of address used to a woman or girl, esp. jocularly or contemptuously.

_**.**_

_**being or considered a sister; related by or as if by sisterhood.**_

_**.**_

_**having a close relationship with another because of shared interests, problems, or the like.**___

**.**

_Biochemistry_. being one of an identical pair.

A/n 2: The song that was on repeat during my writing this was All We Are by OneRepublic. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
